Lights out
by Ulma
Summary: Ichigo is home alone when someone gives him a visit... What will hapen during this one night?
1. Chapter 1 - Lights out 1

**TITLE OF THE STORY: LIGHTS OUT**

_Summary:_ Ichigo is all alone at home when he has a guest... What will happen during the night? This takes place somewhere after the war against Aizen and Ichigo had his powers back already. So, basically maybe where anime stopped...?

_Pairing:_ Kenpachi and Ichigo

_Important_: I don't own Bleach, all the characters and the world and credit belongs to Tite Kubo. This is pure fanfiction! I do this for fun! And another important thing is that **english is not my mother language** so one will notice it when reading my stories: grammar mistakes, missing words etc. I always do my best when writing but please try to undestand that it is quite difficult for me since I'm not writing my mother language and I have to think all the time how to write something...

This is the first story which I'm about to write about this pairing (Kenpachi X Ichigo) and the first chapter of this first story. I don't know when I'm going to finish the next chapter or the next stories (it may take days, weeks or months), but I was planning to publish three stories. I just love these two... :)

**I hope you like! Please review!** :)

* * *

"We're leaving now, Ichigo", Isshin said. "Are you sure you want to stay here all alone? I can always call to the granny who lives next door and you can go to her place."

Ichigo sighed heavily: "Dad, I'm almost adult now. I can manage this."

Isshin looked slightly worried. He was leaving for a seminar for two days. He was taking Yuzu and Karin with him since the seminar was being held in Kyoto and the girls wanted to see the old capital. Ichigo was not eager to go along with them so he had decided to stay home.

"Well, if you're sure", Isshin said. "We'll be back on Sunday."

"Okay", Ichigo smiled and waved. "Have a nice trip!"

"Bye, Ichigo!" Yuzu smiled. Karin smiled too but did not say anything. They closed the door behind them. Ichigo sighed and checked that it was locked: he did not want to face any burglars now when he was alone.

It felt strange. Rukia had went to Seireitei. Kon was... somewhere. Ichigo assumed he had hidden himself in Rukia's backbag since he always complained how he wanted to spend more time with her. The reason Rukia had left was that Ichigo's substitute _shinigami_ badge had not been working properly lately. She had taken it along with her – so Ichigo felt slightly... naked when he was not being able to turn into _shinigami_ form.

It was already late so Ichigo decided to take shower before eating dinner and going to bed. As he was standing under the hot water he thought it was actually quite nice to be alone for a while...

After the shower he put only pants on: he rarely slept in pyjamas. Usually he only had trousers or underwear on when he was sleeping. As he walked back downstairs it felt weird: the house was quieter than he had thought now when there was no one expect him home. Ichigo sighed: he had to get used to this! Someday, maybe really soon, he would move away from home. Even so, he switched the TV on so there would be even some noise. He was kind of hungry and decided to eat dinner as soon as he would take dirty clothes to the utility room. As he opened the door he froze: backdoor was hanging slightly open...

Ichigo frowned. He was sure he had closed it. Or had he? He had not actually even opened it for a while so he had assumed it had been shut... Carefully he tiptoed closer, glanced around - if there would be anyone outside. No one. It was raining slightly. Ichigo murmured something about locks and shut the door, this time locking it for sure: he double checked it before leaving.

For some reason he had uncertain feeling when he walked past the washroom. It was dark. There were no windows so it was really dark without any lights on. Ichigo ran past it, shutting the utility room's door behind him. Was he sweating slightly?

Ichigo sighed: he really had to spend more time alone in this house. He really hoped he would not have watched all those horror movies with Tatsuki on the day before yesterday. Tatsuki had won a huge pile of horror movies from some draw – and had been too scared to watch them all alone. So she had asked Orihime and Ichigo to tag along. Right now Ichigo regret that. Not that he was scary cat but... still...

Ichigo ate dinner, watched TV for a moment before decided it was late enough. He walked upstairs, yawning. At the top of the stairs he cursed: he had left his cellphone on the kitchen table. He turned around and walked back down. An open utility room door caught his attention. It was still slightly moving, like it would have been just pushed open a minute ago...

"S... stupid... old house", Ichigo walked to it and pushed it shut. For some reason he had really uncertain feeling. He did not sense hollows or reiatsu – but... Sixth sense? His skin went on goosebumps. Actually, now when Ichigo was thinking about it, his skin had been on goosebumps ever since he had shut the backdoor. He had assumed it was just chilly... but it was warm inside.

Ichigo grabbed his cellphone and ran upstairs. He stopped at the top of them, trying to calm down. He was acting like a girl. He growled and decided to man up. What was that? Ichigo turned his head slightly so he could hear better: almost like he would have just heard thump from downstairs. Steps...? It stopped. For a moment Ichigo had nasty feeling that something was standing at the bottom of the stairs and listening _him_.

Ichigo however knew that he was alone in the house. He had fought against hollows and had seen some horrible thing in while being a shinigami. Even so he noticed his heart rate escalating and fear starting to rise it's ugly head.

Ichigo was fearless warrior: he left the lights on in the corridor and slipt in his own room. Did he push the door shut a slightly quicker than usually? Did he kind of hid under the sheets of his bed? Ichigo listened closely. The house was quiet. He glanced to the door and saw light coming under the door from the corridor. It was still very quiet.

Maybe he should just shut the light off? Dad always told Ichigo to shut the lights off when he was not in the room and save energy and save the planet Earth.

Ichigo sighed and sat up. It was right then when he heard floor boards creak. Ichigo froze. He listened. Someone or _something_ was in the corridor. Ichigo gulped.

The lights turned off in the corridor.

It was suddenly a little bit too dark.

Ichigo was now really sweating. Slowly he laid back on his bed. What should he do? Rukia was not here, nor was Kon. He could not get in his shinigami form. He was – Ichigo shivered – helpless...

Someone or something touched the doorknob.

Ichigo did as any other brave warrior who had faced countless battles: hid under the sheets. When hiding he heard how the door opened, it creaked slightly. For a moment there was silence. Ichigo hoped, prayed that whatever was standing in the doorway would go away. He knew, he just knew something was standing there and looking at his direction.

Steps. Rather heavy ones.

It was coming closer. Ichigo was now really panting and as his heart was pounding like crazy he tried to figure out how to get away from this situation but panic blurred his mind and -

Strong hands slammed on him. Ichigo literally screamed and kicked like a rabbit in a trap! He was pulled to the floor. A black figure knelt next to him, pushing him down – and suddenly Ichigo heard familiar husky laugh.

"_Kenpachi!_" Ichigo screamed, heart still pounding, skin all wet from sweat. The tall_ shinigami_ laughed, still holding Ichigo down against the floor. "That's _not_ funny! I almost died!_ Idiot!_" Ichigo punched him straight on the chest and sat up. "The hell you're doing here in the middle of the night?!"

"I was sent here to get rid off some hollows", Kenpachi still chuckled. "I defeated all of them but there's something wrong with _Senkaimon_ so I'm stuck here for a while. They told me you live nearby so I decided to bunk here this night."

"So you decided to break in without calling me first and sneaking around the dark house like a ghost or something?!" Ichigo was still trembling.

"It was fun", Kenpachi had wide smile on his face. "Since when you're being so jumpy?"

"Since Tatsuki forced me to watch horror movies with her", Ichigo wiped sweat from his face. "Idiot!" he punched Kenpachi again when the taller man chuckled. "And what's with all that you just decided you could stay here? Ask permission first!"

"I stay here", Kenpachi shrugged. "I have nowhere else to go."

"Fine..." Ichigo gritted his teeth. "I think you won't fit in my closet", he murmured more to himself than to Kenpachi.

Kenpachi frowned: "What?"

"Nothing", Ichigo sighed and stood up. "I guess you can sleep on my dad's bed since he's out of town."

"Oh", Kenpachi looked somewhat dissapointed but stood up also. "Okay..."

Ichigo escorted Kenpachi to his dad's room. When he switched the lights on he noticed that Kenpachi looked terrible: his clothes were partly torn and he had bloodstains both on his skin and clothes. He reeked, something of a mixture of hollow, blood and sweat.

"I'll give you towel so you can use shower", Ichigo sighed.

Kenpachi glanced himself and grinned: he obviously had not noticed how filthy he was until now. Ichigo pulled out the first towel he found from his dad's closet and threw it to Kenpachi who snatched it easily.

"You're leaving as soon as possible", Ichigo murmured. "I really didn't plan on having guests over the weekend."

* * *

Even though Ichigo was quite pissed he still could not bare the thought of leaving Kenpachi without food. Maybe it was his big brother-mode or something? He preapared some sandwiches for him while the taller shinigami took a shower.

Ichigo sighed and looked at the clock: 1 am. Great... And he had planned of going sleep early...

The door opened. Ichigo turned around and saw Kenpachi. Since Kenpachi's own clothes had been so dirty Ichigo had given him Chad's trousers: he had forgotten them at Ichigo's place a couple days ago. It was Ichigo's only option: there was no way any of his or Isshin's clothes would fit Kenpachi.

Kenpachi's hair was down and he had taken his eyepatch of: he was in fact holding it in his hand. He had still some water dripping down from his long black hair. The drops ran along his muscular chest...

"What?" Kenpachi frowned. Ichigo jolted and realized that he had been staring him: he blushed. "Oh, sorry. I'm just tired..." he coughed slightly. "Uh, eat up and... go to bed..."

"Yes, mommy", Kenpachi grinned as he sat down. Ichigo sighed: "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Night, Ichigo."

Ichigo yawned as he walked upstairs once again. He was too tired to think about how his home alone evening had turned out to be like this. He just hoped Kenpachi would leave at morning. He almost collapsed on his bed and closed eyes. It felt strange to think that Kenpachi would be sleeping under the same roof with him. Ichigo's final thoughts was about sandwiches and boogeyman before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lights out 2

**TITLE OF THE STORY: LIGHTS OUT - second chapter  
**

**Warnings: 1) sex between men. Don't like, don't have to read. 2) English is not my mother language! Errors, so _many_ errors...**

**This chapter became waaaay too long... Maybe I should've made this one three chapters long? Well, anyway - this story isn't my best one, I admit it. It's kind of dull because there's no much action or deep story which I like more. But I decided to try write something like this, this sort of "slow" story. **

**I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to review! :)**

* * *

_Ichigo knew that he was dreaming. It was a bright sunny day. He was at home and he had a beautiful dress on. He was cooking happily – even though in reality Ichigo was terrible cook. _

_He heard how small steps approached and he happily grabbed a small child into his arms. The child was Yachiru. _

"_Mommy!" Yachiru giggled._

* * *

With a jolt Ichigo woke up. He had no idea how long he had been asleep – and was not sure what kind of dream he had just seen – he only remembered that it had been really strane one.

But it was not the dream that had woken him up. Ichigo managed to turn his head just in time to see Kenpachi sneak next to his bed. He had only trousers on. Without saying anything he slithered under the blanket next to Ichigo. Ichigo blushed as he felt bare skin pressing against his own.

"What the hell you're up to now?!" Ichigo was sure he would loose his voice since he was shouting so much.

"I'm not used to sleep alone", Kenpachi whispered, pressing his nose against Ichigo's neck and pulling him closer so they could feel each other's body warmth.

"You... can't sleep here!" Ichigo struggled. His feet touched Kenpachi's bare feet.

"Why not?" Kenpachi whispered.

"Because... my bed is too small for both of us!"

"Oh? How about if I do this?" Kenpachi chuckled and before Ichigo realized he had been turned around on his back and Kenpachi sat astride on him. "Ichigo..." Kenpachi whispered huskily, smiling and touching his blushing cheek.

Ichigo's heart was pounding hard. He felt panic and fear once again but this time it was different than before when he Kenpachi had sneak around the house. This time Ichigo knew what he scared for.

"What's gotten into you?" his voice sounded strange.

"Ichigo..." Kenpachi almost purred. "Let me fuck you."

Ichigo shivered. He gritted his teeth.

"No way in hell..." he whispered.

"Just this once", Kenpachi smiled, still petting Ichigo's cheek. "Let me make you scream."

"You..." Ichigo was now trembling. "You're... crazy..."

"I loved to see how you acted like a scary cat before when you didn't see me", Kenpachi had tranquil look in his eyes. "I loved that. I loved to chase you around. I wanted to fuck you right then... I thought I would sneak behind you and fuck you when you were still hiding from me. Ichigo..."

Kenpachi was close. Too close. Ichigo whimpered as he pressed lips over his mouth. He struggled but Kenpachi weighted almost forty kilos more than him. Kenpachi seemed to enjoy Ichigo struggling under him. He grinned as he broke their kiss.

Ichigo panted and coughed: "Bastard!"

"You'd better fight more", Kenpachi grinned. "Otherwise I just end up raping you."

Ichigo paled. He trembled and he felt cold. Kenpachi kissed him again even Ichigo tried to turn his head away from him. He whimpered as the taller man devoured his mouth with his tongue...

"Wait", Ichigo managed to break free from the hot kiss. "I have to go to the bathroom..."

"I won't let you run away", Kenpachi had strong hold on Ichigo's arms. It hurt.

"I won't", Ichigo winced. "I just have to pee first. Please, Kenpachi..."

Kenpachi looked straight into Ichigo's eyes for a moment. Then he sighed and let go of him: "If you try to sneak away I'll hunt you down."

Ichigo did not say anything. Quickly he almost ran out of the room. He closed the door behind him. He had not lied when he had said he needed to go – but once he had gotten out from his room and closed the door – he turned to the right - instead of turning to the left where the bathroom was - and quietly and quickly ran downstairs. He ran to the kitchen and took support from the table and just trembled and panted. He was sweating. Ichigo did not remember last time he had been this scared.

"Oh, god..." he whispered. His legs were also trembling. He had to sit down. "Oh, god..."

_What do I do? I can't run away from him. He will find me for sure... I can't call for help. I left my cellphone upstairs... And who I would even call? What would I say? 'Good evening, Orihime, Kenpachi is about to rape me so if it's not too much trouble would you come here and save my ass?'_

_Why he's doing this? Why me? He could have anyone in Seireitei... There's plenty of prettier and stronger guys around there, I'm sure..._

_What was that? _Ichigo jolted.

Steps.

Kenpachi was coming downstairs. Ichigo had no idea how long he had been sitting here. He did as his intuition told him to: he quietly stood up and ran into the downstairs bathroom, locking the door behind him. He did all that so quietly he was almost like a ninja or something.

Ichigo sat on the toilet. He was still trembling. Did Kenpachi knew where he was? It was so quiet for a while. Maybe he was looking for him?

The doorknob moved slightly.

Ichigo closed his eyes: "Shit..."

He heard how the lock prevented the door from opening. It was quiet for a moment. Then he saw how the knob turned again, this time harder. The door creak and wailed as the wood around the lock gave up: the door broke down and the lock opened.

Ichigo could not run away. He hid his face behind his hands. He had never been this scared. He was trembling, panting and sweating. He heard Kenpachi walking closer but could only bit his lower lip.

Strong hands touched his wrists and firmly pulled his hands down from his face. Ichigo was trembling. Kenpachi knelt down before him.

"I... was not trying to... run... I just..." Ichigo did not know what to say. He did not even know himself why he had come here. This whole situation was almost like a feverish dream.

"If this is about what I said earlier then you can relax", Kenpachi touched Ichigo's cheek. "I would never rape you. I want to fuck you but I want to make you feel so good..."

Ichigo blinked. Kenpachi grinned – and suddenly kissed Ichigo's groins. Ichigo jolted. Kenpachi held him down.

"K-Ken...! That's - !"

Kenpachi did not say anything. He kept on kissing the front of Ichigo's pants until he got the reaction he had waited for. Ichigo moaned and blushed as his penis grew harder by Kenpachi's kisses.

It felt strange. It felt hot. No one had ever caused Ichigo an erection. He felt so exposed.

Kenpachi pulled Ichigo's underwear down. Ichigo had no time to prevent him doing so. He blushed as he saw how his erected cock stood proud. Kenpachi seemed pleased.

"_Heh_. Your pubic hair is also orange", he mentioned, grinning. Ichigo could not say anything. He closed his eyes and trembled as Kenpachi took his erected member deep in his mouth.

"Ken..." Ichigo whimpered, opening his legs wider apart. He grabbed fistful of Kenpachi's hair, feeling how he moved. "Oh... shit, Ken..."

"_Mmh..._" Kenpachi gently pressed his teeth against the tender flesh. Ichigo jolted but moaned as Kenpachi used his tongue: he pushed it hard against the tip of Ichigo's throbbing erection, licking all the hustle drops away.

"_Haa..._" Ichigo bend his head back. "Ken... Kenpachi..." Ichigo bit his lower lip. "Kenpachi... I'm gonna -"

With a wet suck Kenpachi pulled Ichigo's erected member away from his mouth leaving the younger man trembling and desperately needing releasea.

"Don't!" Ichigo whimpered.

"Upstairs", Kenpachi stood up, lifting Ichigo in his arms. "I'll finish this upstairs. I'm not going to fuck you in the bathroom."

Ichigo nodded. It felt strange when Kenpachi carried him upstairs in his arms – almost like Ichigo would be his bride... Ichigo was sure he had had a dream about something like this.

He trembled as Kenpachi lowered him on bed.

"Uh, wait..." Ichigo noticed that they were not in his room. "This is my dad's room."

"Your bed is way too small to have proper sex in it", Kenpachi grinned as he crawled on Ichigo.

"G-guess so..." Ichigo whispered as Kenpachi slowly licked his still erected member. "It just... feels dirty to have sex in my dad's room..."

"Don't think about it", Kenpachi smiled before taking Ichigo completely inside his mouth. Ichigo took a deep breath as a wonderful sensation went trough his whole body. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed. He had never expected oral sex being like this. Actually he had never expected to have sex with an another man.

"Why you're doing this?" Ichigo managed to moan. He was so close...

Kenpachi looked up to Ichigo but did not stop pleasuring him. He took Ichigo's cock so deep in his troath Ichigo thought it would be impossible. He moaned and panted and enjoyed as he felt that Kenpachi seemed to know exactly how to make him feel good, where to touch and how.

Ichigo tried to hold on. He did not want to come yet. He grabbed the sheets as he clenched his fists. Kenpachi noticed what he was doing and changed his position slightly, so that he could stimulate the glans of Ichigo's penis. He played with it with his tongue, grinning as he saw Ichigo gasping for air.

Ichigo had not even time to warn Kenpachi when he came. Ichigo did not shout, instead he let out strange, whimpering cry. He panted and placed hand over his forehead, feeling how much he had sweated.

As he opened his eyes he saw Kenpachi wiping the corners of his mouth with his thumb. He grinned to Ichigo.

"You taste nice", he chuckled and ran tongue along his lips. "You have to let me drink you more often."

_More... often? _Ichigo blushed.

"Why you're doing this?" he asked again. "You could get anyone from Seireitei. There's stronger guys than me in there if that's what arouses you."

"_Tch_", Kenpachi snorted and touched Ichigo's lower belly: Ichigo jolted slightly as he still had not used to be relax around Kenpachi. "But it's you I want."

"Why me?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, orange is my favourite color", Kenpachi grinned.

"Don't mock me!"

"I'm not mocking you", Kenpachi whispered as he laid on top of Ichigo. Ichigo realized what he wanted to do and tried to turn his head away but Kenpachi laughed and took a hold of his head and pressed lips against Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo gagged as he tasted something which he only could assume was sperm – his own sperm.

"Yew!" he coughed as Kenpachi broke the kiss. "Asshole!"

Kenpachi grinned and manage to kick pants off while still being on top of Ichigo. Ichigo trembled slightly as he managed to see a glimpse of Kenpachi's erected member. He was big.

_Well, what could've been expected since he's so... big... anyway. _Ichigo swallowed nervously. Kenpachi sat up on his knees giving Ichigo a full view of his size. He touched himself and grinned as Ichigo blushed.

"Still shy?"

"Shut up", Ichigo growled. He felt nervous and scared but... He did not want to be like a whimp, not in front of Kenpachi!

"Put that cock of yours in me", Ichigo ordered. "Now!"

Kenpachi grinned. "Better watch what you wish for, kid", he growled.

"I want you!" Ichigo begged. "Please!"

Kenpachi grinned: "Fine..." he took a good hold of his own erected member and pressed the tip against Ichigo's rectum. Ichigo gritted his teeth as he felt pressure. Kenpachi closed his eyes: "Tight..." he growled and pushed harder. Ichigo gasped as the pressure grew and he felt something he had never felt before. Kenpachi was huge! Ichigo trembled as he felt throbbing thick flesh pushing deeper inside of him.

"Hurts..." Ichigo whimpered. "It... hurts... _mmh!_" Ichigo was really sweating. "You're... so big!"

Kenpachi had slight blush on his cheeks and he licked his lips as he persistently pushed deeper every time the tight ring of muscels of Ichigo's entrance twitched, giving him space to move. "_Nngh..._" he bit his lower lip. "You're tight..." he groaned.

"I can't... take this!" Ichigo grabbed Kenpachi's pelvis. "Stop... it hurts too much!"

"I'm all in now..." Kenpachi panted, opening his eyes. "Ichi... I'm all in..."

Ichigo glanced down and saw what Kenpachi had told him: he was now completely buried inside him. He breathed heavily. It hurt so much but... He was not sure... Could he get used to this feeling? Would it ease up?

"God..." he whimpered, closing his eyes. "Why this has to feel like this...? I want you... I really want you..."

Kenpachi was sweating heavily. Ichigo knew he wanted to move. He could see it from the way he bit his lip and closed his eyes and tried to keep moans down. He wanted to move, to ease the feeling he had... Ichigo grunted: "Go on..."

Kenpachi moaned, pulled himself slightly out before slamming back down. Ichigo jolted and grunted: "God..." he was sure he would bleed after this. "Don't stop..."

"I can't stop even you would beg me..." Kenpachi hissed. "Shit, you feel nice! It's been such a long time since I fucked anyone – and I can't remember ever having a virgin under me. This is... great!"

"Stop..." Ichigo panted as Kenpachi increased the pace. "I don't... want to imagine you... with someone else..."

"_Heh_", Kenpachi grinned. "Am I making you jealous?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo growled, wrapped arm around Kenpachi's neck and pulled him down to a passionate kiss. Ichigo wanted to keep him quiet and managed to do so rather well. He only periodically let Kenpachi break off from the kisses so he could breath. Even when Ichigo devoured his mouth he kept moving in him and panted.

"_Mmh..._" Kenpachi moaned. Ichigo allowed him to breath. "_Haa-ah.. Mmh... hh..._" Kenpachi moved his head slightly, eyes closed. "I'm close... really close..."

For a moment Ichigo felt uncertain: should he let Kenpachi come inside him? He was just about to say something when he felt how the man on top of him trembled, all muscels stiffening. Ichigo wrapped arms around him and closed his eyes as Kenpachi came, panting heavily. Ichigo felt liquid inside him, it burnt slightly – probably because there surely was wounds inside him...

Kenpachi probably tried to move away but was too exhausted and collapsed on top of Ichigo. Ichigo let out slight cough as he did so – he was still much heavier than Ichigo - but did not order him to move away. He wrapped arms around him, listening his breathing...

They rested there, holding each other, not saying anything. Ichigo sighed as he realized that he probably had a boyfriend now. A couple hours ago he had not even dreamed about having boyfriend or loosing his boyhood.

Kenpachi grunted and moved. He sat up on his knees again and pulled himself out. Ichigo winced and felt horrified as he felt something -

"Oh, no!"

It was almost as a plug would have been pulled out: sperm and blood.

"Sorry..." Ichigo panted. "I'm sorry..."

"_Heh_", Kenpachi touched his chin. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I... ruined the mood?"

"_Nah_", Kenpachi suddenly touched Ichigo extremly sore entrance, making the younger man to whimper and jolt. "I should've been more gentle with you... Holding back isn't really my strongest point."

Ichigo twitched as Kenpachi kept touching his sore entrance. He was ready to tell him to stop doing it – why he was even touching him? But somehow the pain started to ease up as Kenpachi kept touching him.

For some reason Kenpachi seemed to be amused. He chuckled slightly.

"What?" Ichigo panted.

"You're so cute", Kenpachi grinned and touched Ichigo's pubic hair, stroking them. "Orange..."

Ichigo blushed but smiled too: "Shut up..."

* * *

**So, this was the first story. It was slightly boring but I hope you still enjoyed reading it... :) I don't know when I'll finish my next story but you can always review this one and let me know what you think about it so far! Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - the frog

**THE TITLE OF THE STORY: the demon princess and the strawberry frog**

**Summary: The war is over, Ichigo has his powers back and he's visiting Seireitei when something transforming happens to him.  
**

**Warnings/pairings: Kenpachi x Ichigo.**

**So... Another story, first chapter. I'm not sure if I explained it clear enough but I'll publish different stories here. So, this is completely different from the first story (the first two chapters). This story is also two chapters long. When I'll finish the next chapter? I don't know. I'm really slow writer... English, still not my mother language! Sorry! Mistakes, many, many, many mistakes and errors...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – The frog**

Ichigo panted heavily as he ran trough the dark forest. He was chasing a hollow. He could see it running in front of him. It was big, almost like a bear but its body looked more like a hedgehog than anything else. It also had a pointy face like hedgehog – but it could ran terribly fast!

Ichigo had come in _rukongai_ along with other _shinigamis_. They were ordered to eliminate one certain hollow which had caused massive problems and killed several people in _rukongai_. Not much was known about it, only that it had to be get eliminate fast.

Ichigo had managed to find it. Rukia was injured so Ichigo had been forced to continue the chase alone.

"Stop!" Ichigo roared and leapt forward, swinging his blade. The hollow dodged just in time but stopped running. It took a fighting position, chuckling sinister. Ichigo also took a better position, gritting his teeth: "You bastard! Killing all those people! I'll defeat you!"

"Oh? And how were you planning on get your vengeance?" the hollow chuckled. "With your power I see it not going to happen any time soon!"

"Stop mocking me and preapare to die!" Ichigo shouted and was just about to attack when the hollow opened its mouth and strange beam of light hit Ichigo. He blinked and thought the hollow was trying to attack him when it first had him blinded by the light – but...

He fell. He had lost the grib of his sword. He tried to stop himself from falling – but he had no power. His limbs were numb and he could not grab his sword because – he had no fingers anymore...

Ichigo fell on the ground. He was in panic and shock. He did not know how this was even possible but the hollow had somehow turned him into a doll!

_What...? What? What?! No! How this is -?! Oh no! Oh my god, no!_

"I'll swallow you, then I cough you up and swallow you again so you can truly understand the meaning of the word horror", the hollow chuckled. "The only thing I regret is that my dolls don't have sense of feeling – but nevertheless it should be agonizing for you..."

Ichigo screamed inside his mind. This was not happening! This was far too horrible to happen! He did not want to die like this! He could not move or talk and that disgusting hollow was now coming closer. Ichigo cursed.

_Crash!_

Ichigo saw the hollow closing its mouth and turning head to the right where that strange noise had -

"You're _mine!_" excited roar made Ichigo wince as someone leapt trough the bushes. "Shithead!"

The hollow tried to move away but the blade managed to cut it. Hollow's blood spilled and it screamed. Ichigo almost cried as he saw who had found them just in time: 11th division and Kenpachi had made the first attack.

"Captain!" Ikkaku also ran trough the bushes and was quickly followed the rest of the division's men. "Huh? I thought Ichigo should've been here too."

"Yeah, I noticed it too", Kenpachi growled. "Hey! Shithead! Where's Ichigo?"

The hollow backed away and chuckled. Ichigo wanted to yell. _I'm here! I'm right here! Please, please, please don't leave me here! You have to help me!_

"You mean that tasty _shinigami _with orange hair?" the hollow chuckled. "I hoped he would've taste more like orange because of his juicy colored hair..."

The was slight gasps from the men of the 11th division. Yumichika paled: "You... what? You... ate him?"

The hollow just chuckled.

"_Tch_", Kenpachi snorted. "You're lying. A shitbag like you could never defeat him. One more change before I cut your head open: where is he?"

The hollow tapped its stomach.

Kenpachi growled: "You're annoying", he swang his blade down but the hollow dodged and spit the tongue from its mouth like a frog. There were many screams as 11th division men went down like bowling pins as the hollow swang the tongue towards them.

Ikkaku dodged by pulling his head down just in time and Yumichika jumped up. Kenpachi swang his blade again and blood spurted out from the tongue. The hollow screamed, pulled the tongue back and made quick escape.

"Come back!" Kenpachi roared and ran after it.

"Come on, you lot!" Ikkaku shouted as he followed his captain. The rest of the 11th division men also went after them, shouting curses as they ran forward. Even an rampage elephant pack would have been more delicate and quieter than they were.

Ichigo was picked up. _Oh, finally someone noticed me! _Ichigo would have blinked if he still would had eyes instead of buttons: Yachiru. The small girl stared at him curiosly, wiped some dirt off from his hair and smiled: "Ichi-doll! I'll take you home!"

With that she pushed Ichigo under her _kimono_ so his head popped out only slightly. Ichigo wanted to scream to her: how come she did not understand it was really him?!

Yachiru sprinted after the men. They were not hard to find: they kept so much noise. In his mind Ichigo thought that at least he had not been left alone in the forest... But that did not help him at all! He tried to concentrate and move his legs and hands but since he had no muscels... He was trapped. Ichigo felt fear. Sharp, deep, fear...

Yachiru found Kenpachi and the others. They had stopped and Kenpachi growled: "The hell it go?"

"I don't sense anything", Ikkaku glanced around. "This must be why no one has been able to detect it."

"Its wounded", Yumichika shrugged. "Maybe it went hiding because of it."

"Zaraki!"

Kenpachi glanced over his shoulder before turning around: "Yo. What's up guys?"

As Yachiru also turned around Ichigo could see who he was greeting: captains Ukitake and Kyoraku along with their men.

"What's happening?" captain Ukitake asked as he rushed forward. "We sensed your _reiatsu_ and thought you were fighting. Did you manage to locate that hollow?"

"Yeah, I saw it but the bastard managed to escape and we lost it", Kenpachi sighed. "I only managed to cut it twice... How lame is that...?"

"Oh, but you wounded it?" captain Kyoraku seemed suprised.

"Yeah", Kenpachi nodded.

"How about Kurosaki?" captain Ukitake asked. "Did you meet him?"

"Not a sign from him", Kenpachi growled. "That hollow said he ate him."

_No, it didn't! I'm righ here! _Ichigo screamed inside his mind. _How stupid you guys can be? _But Ichigo guessed they probably did not sense him so they did notice him. Oh, he hoped Yachiru would show him to them but apparentaly.

Yachiru sprinted and jumped on Kenpachi's shoulder. Ichigo gulped inside his mind: he had never been this close to him and certainly had never expected to be on his shoulder along with Yachiru.

"Yachiru", Kenpachi's voice sounded even more husky when he was so close. "Where were you?"

"You dropped me!" Yachiru growled and gave a slap on Kenpachi's ear. "You jumped right when I was taking more comfrotable position and I fell!"

"Oh", Kenpachi shrugged. "its your own fault for not holding on. Don't pull my ear, it _hurts!_" he shouted, shooking his head as mad Yachiru pulled his ear. Ichigo did not know if this whole situation was funny or horrible. He would have laughed if he had lungs but was also very scared.

_Why she's not showing me to Kenpachi? Maybe he would figure out who I am!_

"We should probably retreat now", captain Ukitake frowned. "We have to arrange a search party for Kurosaki. I really hope that hollow was lying... I don't want to bring bad news to Rukia..."

Ichigo yelped slightly inside his mind as Kenpachi started walking. For a moment Ichigo had a terrible fear of heights as he stomped forward.

"Ken-chan, are you tired?"

"Yeah and soaking wet..." Kenpachi sighed.

So Ichigo retreated along with the other shinigamis. The whole way he tried to move his body or make sound but he was utterly helpless. His only hope seemed to be that someone would notice him and figure out what had happened to him...

Being a doll felt strange. Ichigo had no idea if the spell would break by its own – he bet it would not – or how long he even would stay alive like this. He felt nothing. He did not even had to breath but there he still was, completely aware about everything. He wondered how he could see and hear but that was not his biggest thing to worry about: he tried to figure out how he would turn back to human!

Along with Yachiru and Kenpachi he was brought against his will to the 11th division barracks. He had never been inside Kenpachi's personal quarters. It was almost like a small flat.

"Go to bed, Yachiru", Kenpachi said as Yachiru jumped off from his shoulder. "I'll take a shower."

"Okay, Ken-chan!" Yachiru giggled happily and ran towards a door which apparentaly lead to her room. She did not notice as Ichigo dropped from her _kimono_. Ichigo sighed as he laid on the tatami like a rag or something...

This was really depressing...

As he laid there he saw Kenpachi strolling around the room. He went to his room and came back, having only his _hakama _on. He muttered something as he walked past Ichigo ("Shit, its late..."), not noticing him: there were many other toys on the floor close to Ichigo. _Great... _Ichigo cursed.

_How did this happened to me? Oh, I hope Rukia's okay... She must be worried sick about me now. Search patrols... Maybe they would find that hollow and made it spit the truth... _

Kenpachi came back from the shower. _Well, that was quick... Oh..._ Ichigo was sure he would have blushed if he would still be human. Kenpachi had no clothes on and he was dripping water all over the floor as he walked. Ichigo could see everything. For a moment he was speechless.

_He's... quite hot... _Ichigo allowed himself to think as his doll's eyes examined the man carefully. He was fine built. Slightly skinner than Ichigo would have imagined but muscular – and his cock... _What am I thinking?! I'm a doll! There's big problems for me! I can't turn gay or anyhting only because I happen to see Kenpachi naked!_

Kenpachi closed the door behind him as he went to his own room. Ichigo was left alone in the darkness. Dolls did not sleep so Ichigo had long and lonely – and boring – night...

But the morning came – eventually.

"Morning, Ken-chan!"

"Morning, Yachiru", Kenpachi seemed still quite tired and his hair was messy. Yachiru in other hand was as perky as ever.

_Yes, good morning to all, idiots! Would somebody please do something and notice me or do something or -?!_ Ichigo gasped inside his mind: Kenpachi was staring at him.

"You got a new doll from somewhere?" Kenpachi picked the Ichi-doll from the floor. He turned him in his hands around a few times – even peeking under the _hakama_ – and touching his hair.

"Yeah!" Yachiru giggled. "I found it! Doesn't it look like just like Ichi?"

"I guess it does..." Kenpachi frowned. "It's dirty. You should wash it before you play with it. And you also should clean your own mess, look at the floor!"

"Ah! But Ken-chan! I have an important vice-captain's meeting! I was just about to leave!"

"Yachiru..."

"Bye, Ken-chan!" Yachiru happily ran away.

"Don't dump all you works to me, jerk!" Kenpachi shouted after her, but got no response and sighed heavily. "And here I am, being ignored once again..." Kenpachi murmured and dropped Ichigo back on the floor. Ichigo cursed.

Ichigo saw Kenpachi strolling around the room. His idea of cleaning was very simple: he simply piled everything into slightly nicer looking piles. He turned around and walked towards Ichigo, looking somewhere else.

_No, no, no, no, no -! Watch where you're – _owh!

Kenpachi stepped right on Ichigo. Ichigo had expected to feel something – he had once again forgotten that he was a doll – and was somehow reliefed when he did not feel anything.

"Oh?" Kenpachi looked down. "its that shitty Ichi-doll."

_Shitty Ichi-doll? What are you talking about, shithead?!_

Kenpachi bowed slightly as he grabbed Ichigo's hand between his fingers. Ichigo gasped inside his mind as he was lifted from the ground. He felt slight fear of heights for a moment. From his point of view he was really high when Kenpachi hold him up so he could see him.

"Wonder where you came from..." Kenpachi said quietly and touched Ichigo's hair. "Or who made you... It feels rather strange that you appeared right when Ichigo vanished. The search patrols still haven't found any trace of him."

_It's because it's me! The real me! it's me, Ichigo! The hollow transformed me and I don't know how to turn back! If you would just be smart enough to tell someone about me or take me somewhere maybe they would be able to - !_

"I really hope he's alive..." Kenpachi spoke again. He still stroked Ichigo's dollhair with his thumb. Ichigo felt confused as he noticed sadness in Kenpachi's voice. Kenpachi snorted and tried to grin.

"But it's quite clear that he's not coming back", he added. "His _reaitsu_ has vanished. Maybe he really got eaten by that hollow... I wanted to beat crap out of him once more! Now I can't. Probably even couldn't even if he would be here. I can't hurt those who I care for..." Kenpachi was clearly talking more to himself than to the Ichigo-doll. "Everyone would laugh their ass off. Zaraki Kenpachi cares for someone!"

Ichigo felt really confused now.

"Pity you have buttons for eyes", Kenpachi muttered. "I would give anything if I just could see Ichigo's candy eyes once more... I really he's not dead. Not my sweet strawberry..."

Ichigo was utterly helpless. Kenpachi gave him a small peck right on where Ichigo's mouth was supposed to be. Of course Ichigo did not feel anything but he still was very -

POFF!

Ichigo felt sharp, ripping pain for a moment. It made him curse: "Shit!"

He fell on the floor. His heart was pounding. He had felt that – and he had spoken out loud! He – he could move again! Ichigo quickly looked at his own hands and moved his fingers. He had hands! He had legs! He was back to normal!

"Oh, thank you god!" Ichigo laughed and screamed. "I'm back! _I'm back to normal!_"

When he noticed someone's feet in front of him he remembered Kenpachi. _Oh, shit..._ Ichigo quickly looked up. Kenpachi was staring at him a disbeliefed look on his face. He looked more shocked than Ichigo was. His hands were shaking and he was pale...

"Um, Kenpachi..." Ichigo coughed. "I - "

The last thing Ichigo saw before total blackness was the sole of Kenpachi's foot. Then he collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

**The last part of this chapter was so hard to write. It's so boring when Ichigo couldn't do anything... Well, he's back to normal now. What will happen now when he knows what Kenpachi's feelings are? **

**Feel free to review if you have something to say about my story (for example, it's boring as hell...) :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4 - the princess

**TITLE OF THE STORY: the demon princess and the strawberry frog**

**Chapter 2 - the princess**

**Warnings: mild violence, cursing and this is yaoi. Pairing Kenpachi x Ichigo**

**Thank you for all the reviews! :) This is the second chapter of my second story. There will be one more chapter after this, I've alreadt written it but I'm not happy with the ending so please be patience. Hope you like! Sorry about the errors! **

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – The princess

Ichigo sat up with a jolt: "My nose!" he screamed.

He was alone. In a small room. He was in a bed. He had white clothes on and he felt something on his nose. When he carefully touched it he felt a band-aid. His nose was extremly sore: "Ow, ow, ow...!"

The door opened without anyone knocking. Ichigo jolted again. Hanatarou gasped as he saw him up: "Oh! You're awake, Ichigo!"

"Hanatarou", Ichigo realized now that he was in 4th division's barracks.

"Take it easy now", Hanatarou rushed to his side and guided him back to bed. "You're safe now. We checked you while you were unconscious and the only damage seems to be your nose. It's not broken but..."

"How did I got here?" Ichigo asked. "How long I've been here?"

"Oh, captain Zaraki called us immediately you turned back to human. You've been here only two hours, so don't worry."

"Kenpachi called you?"

"Uh, yes", Hanatarou nodded. "He said that he had found a doll which looked like you and you suddenly turned back to human."

"Suddenly...?" Ichigo repeated. He remembered what had happened but did not blame Kenpachi for not telling the whole truth.

"What he did no tell us was why he hit you unconscious", Hanatarou added. "He called us shitheads and threatened to cut your balls off if we wouldn't take you. Oh, I must inform captain Unohana about you! She wanted to talk with you when you will awake! Excuse me!" with that Hanatarou rushed away.

Ichigo sighed. He tilted his head from left to right, enjoying being able to move again. It had been a horrible experience even it had lasted only a day. For a moment Ichigo had feared that he might end up live the rest of his life as a doll who could see and hear but was unable to tell anyone he was alive. Ichigo shivered: "Better not to think about that..."

He bit his lower lip. He blushed as he remembered what had happened – how he had turned back to human. Kenpachi had kissed him... before confessing his love to him...

Kenpachi was in love with Ichigo. That mere thought made Ichigo's heart pound faster._ What should I do now? He said he loves me – but he thought I was just a doll – and he kicked my nose inside my skull when he realized what had happened. That's not really – uh, romantic..._

There was a knock and the door opened again. Smiling captain Unohana stepped inside, closing the door behind her back.

"Well, you look well, Kurosaki", she said, walking towards him.

"Uh, yeah..." Ichigo always felt nervous around her. She touched his forehead, seemed pleased and sat down on a chair next to Ichigo's bed.

"There's some things I'd like to ask you before I let your friends here", she said.

"Friends?" Ichigo blinked. "Oh! How's Rukia?"

"She's alright. She waiting to come to see you", capain Unohana smiled. "We all were really worried about you. How that hollow turned you into a doll?"

Ichigo explained what had happened. Captain Unohana nodded.

"So the hollow turned you into a doll before running away?" captain Unohana said. Ichigo nodded. "I see... This must be informed to the captain commander so no one else will end up turned into a doll. Did captain Zaraki treat you well?"

"Uh, yeah, I mean I didn't have any sense of feeling or anything else, but... yeah, he treated me nicely", Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Kurosaki", captain Unohana smiled. "How exactly you managed to turn back to human?"

"Uh... um..." Ichigo blushed. "I... I... uh..."

"It's really important for us to know, Kurosaki. We might find more dolls."

"Uh..." Ichigo knew he had to tell. "Oh, he's going to kill me..."

"Who? Captain Zaraki?" captain Unohana seemed slightly confused. "Did _he_ do something what turned you back to normal?"

"Yeah, uh... You see... he... kind of... kissed me", Ichigo managed to mumble and could not bare to look captain Unohana's face anymore. She seemed really suprised.

"Oh", she said. "Ah! I think I know what happened!"

"Huh...?"

"You seee, when the hollow turned you into a doll your _reaitsu_ probably just got packed up into a shell - that shell was the doll. When captain Zaraki kissed you he probably broke that shell by mixing his _reaitsu_ into yours and the shell could not take it and broke down."

Ichigo thought it for a moment and nodded. It seemed reasonable.

"So that's _why_ he kicked you unconcious..." captain Unohana really smiled now and even laughed a little bit. "Well, that's all I wanted to ask from you. If you feel strong enough I'll sent your friends here now."

"Yeah, thanks", Ichigo nodded. "That would be great."

Ichigo was extremly happy to see that Rukia was doing well. The last time he had seen her was when she had been cut down by that hollow and he had been quite worried about her. Renji came along with her.

"You reckless idiot!" Rukia was about to hit Ichigo but saw the band-aid and just lowered her hand with a sigh. "We were so worried about you!"

"You seem to be fine", Renji grinned. "I heard that your nose is the only damage you suffered."

"Yeah, and I didn't even got this from the hollow", Ichigo managed to grin and touched his nose carefully.

Even Ichigo was happy to see his friends he still could not stop thinking about Kenpachi. He had had no idea what his feelings had been towards him. Kenpachi had done great job hiding his true intentions and feelings from Ichigo – even Ichigo had sometimes thought that the tall _shinigami's_ stare was very intense.

_Running after me, challenging me into a fight – why to hell I should've supposed to guess he was in love with me?!_

Since there was nothing wrong with Ichigo and he actually wanted to leave the 4th division barracks captain Unohana granted him a permission to leave. Rukia and Renji had something else to do so they said goodbyes and their ways seperated. Ichigo sighed as he was finally alone: he wanted to walk and think things trough in peace...

_Why I can't stop thinking about him? No one has never told me anything like what he said... Kenpachi must be the last person I've expected to be gay... Or maybe he's one of those people who just fell in love with one's personality and not caring about anything else... _

Ichigo walked past the 11th division's barracks, cursed himself and whirled around. He wanted at least say thank you to Kenpachi since without him and Yachiru he probably would have been eaten by that hollow or been left in the woods forever.

Ichigo knocked Kenpachi's office door and waited.

The door opened slightly. For a moment Ichigo did not see anyone or anything but then he looked lower and saw one big brown eye looking at him.

"Oh, hello, Yachiru", Ichigo smiled. "How are you?"

"Good", Yachiru smiled but still did not open the door. "Ken-chan is not home right now."

"Oh, okay", Ichigo nodded. "Can you tell me where he is? I would like to talk with him."

"He's out chasing that hollow. There was some people killed again and he was sent to investigate it."

"Oh! He went alone?"

"Yeah, he said he wanted to go alone since there's no point of dragging everyone out there. He said the hollow just gets scared and hides again or something."

"That idiot..." Ichigo cursed. "Could you please tell me the exact direction he went?"

* * *

Once again Ichigo was running in the woods. This time it was not dark but the sun was setting. He had been running for miles and was deep in the _rukongai_ now. He had found one small village. The people there told him that there had been an attack – five people killed by the hollow – and a tall _shinigami_ with an eyepatch had just been there a few hours ago. They had pointed the direction he had went and Ichigo was now luckily sensing Kenpachi.

_Going out all alone, not knowing the hollow's special power or anything... It's not my fault if he ends up turned into a doll too! _

If Ichigo sensed right Kenpachi was not moving. He had been moving a while ago but now he seemed to stay still. Was it a bad sign...?

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo shouted as he was getting closer – _there!_ He saw him. Kenpachi turned around, looking confused and shocked to see Ichigo. He did not look exactly happy to see him.

"The hell you're doing here?" Kenpachi growled. "I told I'll do this alone!"

"Yeah, because you're an idiot!" Ichigo panted, taking support from his own knees with his hands. "It's too dangerous to fight that thing alone! I'm here to help!"

"Go help yourself back to Seireitei", Kenpachi turned his back to Ichigo. "I'm on a hunt now."

"In other words you stopped because you're lost, aren't you...?"

"_Tch!_"

"Then show me in which direction that village you saw is?"

Kenpachi showed his middle finger to Ichigo. Ichigo opened his mouth -

_CRASH!_

Both Ichigo and Kenpachi frowned and turned their heads towards the sound. Ichigo had no idea what it was but it sure sounded big and it was definetly coming closer. He saw one tree going down as the creature appeared from the woods.

"Oh", Kenpachi said. "Speaking of the devil."

Ichigo stared mouth wide open as that hedgehog look-a-like hollow was now standing in front of them.

"Did somebody call me?" the hollow chuckled and tilted its head.

"Particularly no but it I guess it doesn't matter", Kenpachi grinned and pointed his blade towards the hollow.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo also grabbed his own blade. "We should retreat. It's way too dangerous for us to fight against that thing alone."

"Speak for yourself", Kenpachi snorted. "Weaklings should go home, so _shoo!_" without warning Kenpachi waved his blade towards Ichigo. Ichigo blinked, yelped and managed to dive out of the way just in time: the blade's tip touched his clothes, ripping them slightly.

"Asshole!" Ichigo shouted, trembling and panting. "I'm on your side!"

"I don't care! Don't interupt my fights - or my life!"

"Who's interupting who here?! You're the one sick pervert who kisses dolls!"

"Mind your own business!" Kenpachi roared.

"Oh, I will!" Ichigo shouted back. "By the way, you have a lovely mole under your left buttock! You should have it checked out, _asshole!_"

Kenpachi twitched and turned around to see Ichigo. He had maniac look on his face: "_What did you say, dickhead?!_" he bellowed and all hell broke loose as they swang their blades against each other, shouting more insults.

The hollow stared at the fighting and screaming duo.

"Am I being ignored...?" it whispered.

For a moment it just waited. When it realized it truly was ignored it shrugged and guessed this was just a great opportunity to kill those two. It attacked straight towards them, deciding just to cut them open with its claws. But those two jumped away and the hollow was forced to use its tongue. It spitted it towards that taller _shinigami_ with an eyepatch. With a growl he swang his blade and managed to cut small slice off from its tongue.

The hollow cursed. It should have attacked sooner.

Suddenly the orange haired shinigami was standing right next to the taller one. He tried to scream something to him ("Kenpachi, you thick-skulled idiot, listen to me even once -!") but the taller one swang his blade towards him again ("Go to hell, asshole!") and the hollow attacked again. Once again the duo managed to jump away and the hollow was starting to get pissed off.

"Stop – interupting!" the orange haired _shinigami_ roared and attacked towards the hollow. The hollow was suprised by the sudden attack and jumped into air: Ichigo's blade missed only slightly.

"_Ho!_ You almost had me", the hollow praised.

"Where are you looking at?", another angry voice growled close – too close! It could not avoid Kenpachi's attack who had also jumped high in the air. The hollow screamed as its tongue was cut off. It dropped to the ground, hissing angrily. It wanted to kill – but the last thing it ever saw was a flash of orange.

Ichigo pulled his blade away as the hollow collapsed and scattered into black dots. Ichigo was far from happy. He turned around and saw Kenpachi approaching. Ichigo murmured insults but threw his blade away. He spread his arms: "I don't want to fight!"

"Pity", Kenpachi spitted, threw his blade also away and managed to kick Ichigo right on his ankle. Ichigo felt sharp pain, winced but threw his fist towards Kenpachi.

* * *

The angry duo was far too focused on fighting so neither of them noticed other _shinigamis._ They had been in a hurry a moment ago – but now when they had actually seen how Ichigo and Kenpachi had killed that hollow they had remained hiding into the bushes and behind trees. They had an idea that this was one fight they should not interfere – even no one actually knew why those two were ripping each others hair, growling and shouting insults.

"Uh..." captain Ukitake whispered. "Should we do something...?"

"I think not..." captain Kyoraku whispered back. "Ow, that had to hurt!" he winced as he saw how Ichigo managed to pull a fistful of Kenpachi's hair off. Captain Komamura had to close his eyes as he saw how Kenpachi kicked Ichigo straight to the balls ("That's for my hair, asshole!").

"Are you sure?" captain Komamura asked. "What if they accidentally kill each other?"

"_Nah_", captain Kyoraku smiled. "They won't go that far, I'm sure. They just has to left some steam off first..."

"First?" captain Hitsugaya frowned. "First – like before doing something else?"

"Well", captain Unohana smiled like an angel. "We should probably head back to Seireitei now."

Quietly as a pack of mices the captains and their division members retreated the scene, leaving Ichigo and Kenpachi alone.

* * *

Ichigo growled and managed to squeeze his head up just enough so his mouth was free: "Time out!" he screamed. Or at least tried to scream. It was hard enough to breath when Kenpachi was squeezing his head in strangelhold.

"Time out!" Ichigo tapped Kenpachi's arm. "_Time out!_"

Kenpachi growled but let Ichigo go. He fell on his knees, gasping for air. He felt dizzy and his body hurt. He was angry but also too tired to fight anymore. He was just about so say something – but yelped as he saw Kenpachi picking up his blade.

"I thought I said time out", Ichigo growled. "Do you even know what that means?"

"Yeah, I'm not stupid", Kenpachi hissed. "Take your own sword. It's getting dark and we porbably have to stay here this night."

"Oh, lovely", Ichigo sighed. "Camping with you..."

"I know where we are", Kenpachi ignored Ichigo's sour comment. "There's a training ground nearby and there should be some shack where we can sleep. There's also a hot spring there..."

"Hot spring!" Ichigo felt happy all of a sudden. He stood up, quickly picked up his blade and followed Kenpachi – who actually really seemed to know where they were since he found a small trail in the woods. It led them into a small training ground. When Kenpachi had said hot spring Ichigo had assumed there would be some sort of small pond.

For him it looked almost like a lake. It was so big one could not see the other side of it because of the steam. There were some big and tall rocks standing here and there too. Ichigo could not say if it was made by someone or if it was natural. Nevertheless he had never seen anything like it.

"Oh wow..." he whispered.

The shack near the hot spring was not too shabby. It was just a small cottage. Even it look like there had not been anyone around there for a while it was not too dirty. Ichigo glanced around.

"I'm going to wash myself", he announced: he was sweaty, bloody and tired.

"Okay", Kenpachi shurgged. "Don't be too scared since I'm coming too."

"I'm not a girl, you know", Ichigo hissed, pulling his belt open.

"Close enough", Kenpachi whispered, turning his back to Ichigo who decided to pretend he had not heard him: he was way too tired to fight any more. He just wanted to bath, go to bed and go back Seireitei at morning. If he would still be alive at morning. _Camping with Kenpachi. Great name for a horror story..._ Ichigo sighed and stepped into the water.

* * *

**Ooh, what will happen now? What will they do now when they're all alone? Can either of them make the first move or will they just go home without talking about the kiss or their feelings...? So many questions, all will be answered in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 - frog in the well

**TITLE OF THE STORY: the demon princess and the strawberry frog**

**Chapter 3 - Frog in the well**

**Warnings: sex, cursing and yaoi pairing (Kenpachi X Ichigo).**

**So... This one became longer than I thought it would be. Originally this story was supposed to be only two chapters long but I blew it by writing too much again. Also, I have no idea if there's going to a third story - so this might be the last story from me since I'm not quite sure if I should torture you any more with my lousy stories (I'm not very good writer and english is not my mother language, so this is the result... :)) Also I'm terrible when it comes writing sexy things... Don't be too shocked...  
**

**Anyway, last story or not, please try to enjoy and review even if you have something bad to say! Sorry for all the errors there is! **

* * *

CHAPTER 3 – Frog in the well

Ichigo sighed: the warm water felt good. The warmth also made the pain of his beaten up body to ease up. He sighed again. He noticed that the closer the center of the pond he walked the deeper it get: ultimately his feet did not meet the ground so he decided to stay closer the shore. As he turned around he noticed Kenpachi also coming in. He had taken his eyepatch of too. He had bruises all over his body – that slender, muscular body...

Kenpachi noticed Ichigo staring and snorted: "Don't look if you don't like seeing me", he said.

"I think it's the exact opposite of not liking..." Ichigo mumbled.

Kenpachi frowned: "What?"

"Uh..." Ichigo realized what he had said and turned his head away. "N- nothing! I was talking to myself!"

But after that they did not fight anymore. Ichigo did not know if Kenpachi had or had not heard what he had said but they seemed to have mutual deal of pretending it had not happened.

It was difficult to be around Kenpachi now when he was naked. Ichigo did his best to avoid him and not looking at his direction. But... he glanced over his shoulder and saw Kenpachi tilting his head from left to right, smiling slightly, eyes closed. He was close some rock pillars, quite far away from Ichigo. His wet hair was hanging around his face and he pushed it back. He looked almost like some sort of a water spirit while standing there among the mist.

Ichigo really... wanted...

He knew he was blushing but still he swam towards Kenpachi. The taller man opened his eyes slighly as he heard Ichigo moving but did not do or say anything as he saw him approaching.

"Kenpachi", Ichigo stopped in front of him: his feet reached the bottom.. "Please, talk with me."

"I'll talk", Kenpachi said with his low voice.

"I... don't really mind what you said back then... when I was a doll..." Ichigo blushed, moving his hands, being very aware about his own nudity – and Kenpachi's. "I mean... I actually liked what you said."

"_Mmh..._" Kenpachi lowered his gaze.

Ichigo knew it might be a bad idea – but he could not take this anymore. He stepped closer and touched Kenpachi's side. The taller man jolted slightly, let out something which was a mixture or groan and huff and blushed – but did not move away.

Ichigo placed his another hand over Kenpachi another side. He felt him trembling and saw him blushing even more.

"I really like you", Ichigo said, looking straight into his eyes. "You're really beautiful."

"Shut the hell up", Kenpachi mumbled. "You don't use word beautiful about guys."

Ichigo came even closer. Kenpachi was now really blushing and was far from relaxed as Ichigo pressed his body against his. As Ichigo let his right hand move lower Kenpachi let out protesting groan and tried to move away but Ichigo pushed him against the rock pillar behind his back.

"Ah, don't..." Kenpachi whispered as Ichigo's hand found something precious. "Please, don't..."

"I won't hurt you", Ichigo swallowed. "Like you always say to me: le'ts enjoy this and have fun."

Kenpachi gritted his teeth. Ichigo smiled, took a deep breath and went under the water. He took a good long look of Kenpachi's half-erect member before swallowing it in his mouth. He could not hear Kenpachi's voice but felt him trembling and moving. Ichigo managed to give him a few fine sucks before he had to breath again. He had managed to make Kenpachi all hard.

"Bastard..." Kenpachi had his hand over his blushing face, he panted heavily. "Fucking lunatic..."

"I won't hurt you", Ichigo whispered and pressed a kiss over Kenpachi's chest. He felt his heart pounding under the wet skin and tight muscels. He pressed himself against Kenpachi so he could feel his hard member – and Kenpachi could feel his.

Ichigo sucked hickeys all over Kenpachi's chest and took his nipple in his mouth. Kenpachi groaned and shook his head. He obviously did not want to show Ichigo how good he made him feel.

"You know", Ichigo said, "you could always drown me."

"Maybe I will..." Kenpachi groaned. "Later... not now..."

"Tell me what you like", Ichigo whispered, caresing his wet skin. "What you want me to do to you?"

"Tell me..." Kenpachi started, Ichigo waited. The taller man licked his lips. "You don't have to mean it", he added, "just say... say you love me."

Ichigo blinked. He felt warm. His heart was pounding and he smiled as he looked Kenpachi straight into eyes: "I love you, Ken. And I really mean it."

Kenpachi blushed and closed his eyes. Ichigo took the opportunity, touched his cheek and pressed a clumsy kiss over his lips. Kenpachi opened his mouth slightly and Ichigo pushed his tongue in. He moaned as their tongues met each other. It was clumsy kiss but they both enjoyed it.

Kenpachi broke the kiss: "Fuck me already", he groaned.

"I will", Ichigo panted, touching his sides. "But not in the water. I want to see you."

* * *

Even if Kenpachi would have wanted to be the one on top Ichigo was too horny to give him a change for that. Ichigo enjoyed how he surrended himself to him. He laid down on his back, groaning and biting his finger in order to keep his moans quiet as Ichigo had his hand pleasuring him. They were back in the shack.

"You can be as loud as you want", Ichigo pumped his erection, causing Kenpachi to moan even harder. "I want to hear you. I love when you're like this.. Tell me what you like", Ichigo panted. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Oh, shit..." Kenpachi spread his legs wider apart, giving Ichigo more room to work. "_Ahh_, shit... I don't know..." Kenpachi closed his eyes and bit his lower lip: he was sweating heavily. "_Mmh..._"

"You know", Ichigo admired Kenpachi's muscrular body and enjoyed how he made him act. "You're really seductive..."

"Shut up..." Kenpachi panted. "_Haa_... oh, god that feels nice..."

"This?" Ichigo repeted his previous action: he pressed thumb gently over the tip of Kenpachi's throbbing and leeking member, pressing slightly, feeling how his thumb became lubricated.

Kenpachi trembled. "Ichigo..." he opened his eyes. "I'm close..."

"Go ahead", Ichigo said, feeling slightly anxious: he wanted to see and feel Kenpachi as he came.

"Ichigo..." Kenpachi bit his lower lip. "Please... I... want to come when... you're inside me..."

Ichigo jolted and blushed. He felt nervous all of a sudden.

"Please..." Kenpachi touched his hand.

Ichigo swallowed. He knelt down between Kenpachi's legs. He pressed himself closer and laid on top of him. He moaned and blushed as he felt a wave of pleasure washing over his trembling body: their cocks were pressed against each other and it stimulated Ichigo more than he had ever expected.

"I've..." Ichigo swallowed. "Never done this..."

Kenpachi placed his hands on Ichigo's back. He smiled.

"It's fine..."

"I think you need to help me... to... get in..."

"Okay", Kenpachi closed his eyes.

Ichigo took a better position. He took a hold of his own erected member and pushed the tip against Kenpachi's entrance. As he had expected it was harder to get in than one would imagine – especially for a first timer. Kenpachi reached down. With his fingers he guided and helped Ichigo to push his tip inside.

Kenpachi licked his lips: "Shit..." he groaned as Ichigo no longer needed help. "Oh, shit! _Ahh... mmh.._."

"Stop moaning like that", Ichigo trembled. "You make me come..."

Kenpachi moaned, trembled and panted: "Oh, shit, you feel nice... Even this is your first time, you feel so nice..."

"Stop saying this is my first time..." Ichigo moaned and blushed. "Makes me feel like I am an amateur."

"A virgin cock... inside me..." Kenpachi grinned, eyes closed. "How does it feel, Ichi? What does it feel like loosing your virginity to me?"

"It feels nice..." Ichigo whispered. "Next time I'll fuck you harder. After I've trained more I'll make you squel and whimper and you'll be begging more of me", Ichigo kissed Kenpachi's hot lips. "I want you to be mine..."

Kenpachi chuckled and grinned: "I am yours..."

"I won't be having anyone else", Ichigo said quietly.

"Neither will I", Kenpachi opened his eyes slightly.

Lustblinded Ichigo pushed deeper too hard. It felt so good! He did not notice Kenpachi's expression which was full of agony.

"Oh, shit..." Kenpachi groaned and moaned. "_Ah_... Don't..."

Ichigo grunted and slowed down. "Sorry..." he panted as he tried to be more gentle. He touched Kenpachi's chest with his right hand. He felt Kenpachi's heart beating hard and fast and enjoyed watching him touching himself. He slowed his pace slighty so he would not come before him.

"Stop staring..." Kenpachi gritted his teeth and huffed.

"Keep going..." Ichigo whispered, licking his lips. He felt Kenpachi's pulse under his finger tips and saw him biting his lower lip and turning his head from side to side. "You're close..." he really wanted to see Kenpachi having an orgasm. He swallowed as he also felt an urge to have a relief.

Kenpachi's hand trembled, he tensed up slightly, huffed but did not come. He was all red and sweaty and had somewhat desperate look in his eyes. Ichigo realized he felt difficult to come as he was watching him.

"Keep going", he whispered, moving firmly but slower than before. "I love you."

Kenpachi grinned: "Say that again..."

"I love you", Ichigo smiled, emphasizing every letter more than he had even before.

It worked like a charm. Kenpachi bit his lower lip, growled and his whole body tensed up. Ichigo gasped as he felt him tightening around him and watched closely as Kenpachi came: he shouted, squeezed Ichigo closer with his legs and white, thick liquid erupted from his throbbing member. It felt hot against Ichigo's skin. He gritted his teeth as he could not hold himself back any longer: he pushed himself in out and in as Kenpachi was still tense and came deep inside him – and collapsed on top of him, panting exhausted.

They just laid there for a while. Both of them were too exhausted to even cuddle. When Ichigo could move again he pulled himself out and sat up on his knees. He sighed heavily: he felt so good.

"You know", Kenpachi spoke with his low voice, "I've been dreaming about something like this for a while now..."

"How come you didn't ever said that to me?" Ichigo opened his eyes and looked the man under him. "We coulde've done this sooner."

"_Tch_", Kenpachi sat up too and Ichigo had to move slightly away from him. "You always ran away when you saw me. How I was supposed to talk with you?"

"Maybe I wouldn't have run away if you would be more – more..." Ichigo did not come up with anything and scratched the back of his head. Kenpachi just grinned.

"I also thought you would be smaller", he said, grinning as he saw Ichigo blushing.

"Shut up", Ichigo whispered. He lowered his gaze in order to avoid Kenpachi's grinning face – but eneded up seeing something else. He swallowed: Kenpachi really was beautiful in his eyes even the taller man had told him not to use that word.

Ichigo blushed, groaned and pressed his forehead against Kenpachi's chest: "I'm getting hard again, Ken."

"_Heh..._" Kenpachi chuckled. "You must really be horny..."

"Please..." Ichigo pressed his hips against Kenpachi so he could feel his plight. Kenpachi smiled: "Okay."

Ichigo turned Kenpachi around so he was on all fours. Kenpachi growled as Ichigo pressed the tip of his throbbing memebr against his entrance and slipped in with one hard push.

"_Ah!_" Kenpachi jolted.

"Does it hurt?" Ichigo whispered, caresing his muscular back.

"Idiot..." Kenpachi cursed. "Don't push in so fast..."

"Sorry..." Ichigo panted and started to move. Kenpachi growled and moaned as Ichigo took him from behind. Ichigo was slightly numb from the first time so he lasted longer – for Kenpachi's distress: he could not touch himself in this position.

Ichigo helped him, touched his liquid dripping member and pumped him while riding him. Kenpachi almost fell down a couple of times but managed to stay up, groaning and whispering insults to Ichigo who just chuckled.

Kenpachi came trembling and shouting out Ichigo's name. Ichigo could not take it and came almost immediately after him. After few kisses Kenpachi annouced he would wash himself and then they would dress up since he did not want to end getting fucked third time.

Ichigo had no idea how late it was but he felt really tired as he laid down on the bed. Kenpachi locked the door and came right next to him, sighing heavily. He also seemed extremly tired. Ichigo snuggled next to him. As Kenpachi gave him a warning glare Ichigo grinned: "I'm out of ammos, so relax."

"_Hmh_..." Kenpachi smiled slightly, closed his eyes and wrapped arm around Ichigo.

* * *

"So", captain commander said. "You and Kurosaki defeated that hollow?"

"Yes", Kenpachi nodded. He did not patricualy fear captain commander – but he felt great respect towards him and it always made him feel uncomfrotable when he had to stand in front of him.

"And you returned this morning?" captain commander looked at the short report front of him. Kenpachi blushed slightly. Captain commander noticed it and smiled: "Relax, Zaraki. I'm not going to lecture you or Kurosaki."

"Good..." Kenpachi said.

"Well, all I can say job well done", captain commander smiled. "You did a great job. You can tap yourself on the back and I think we'll have a small celebration at the evening. That hollow had been causing massive trouble for so long it's a relief to have it dead now. You are excused."

"Thanks", Kenpachi bowed slightly, cursed himself: "I mean, thank you", he quickly walked away. When the door closed behind him he allowed himself to relax: he sighed heavily and rubbed his lower back. Every single fucking muscle and joint in his damn body hurt! _Damn you, Ichigo!_

"Job well done!"

Kenpachi stopped and glanced over his shoulder. Happily smiling captain Kyoraku and equally happy looking captain Ukitake walked towards him. He sighed and turned around to meet them.

"Good job, Zaraki!" captain Kyoraku tapped him on the shoulder. "We heard there will be a celebration this evening for you and Kurosaki. You did great job, really!"

"Grongratulations, Zaraki", captain Ukitake smiled. "How's Ichigo doing? I heard he's at your division barracks at the moment."

"Yeah, he's fine", Kenpachi said, not really knowing how much he should tell since he did not know what these two knew. It was not that he would be ashamed or anything.

"You two deserve each other", captain Kyoraku said, tapping his shoulder again. "Be happy together!"

Kenpachi grinned: "Yeah, we will."

"Later, Zaraki", captain Ukitake also touched his arm as he walked past him along with the captain Kyoraku. "See you this evening!"

Kenpachi grinned and shook his head. He sighed: so everybody knew. He did not want to know how or why but it was fine with him. He walked back to his own barracks and opened the door and stepped in his personal quarters. Yachiru and Ichigo were there, sitting at the _kotatsu_.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru smiled widely. "How did it go?"

"Fine", Kenpachi tilted his head from left the to right and his neck cracked slightly.

"How come you didn't wake me up?" Ichigo asked. "I should've come along with you."

"Oh, I tried", Kenpachi laughed. Ichigo frowned and blushed.

"Sleepy, Ichi!" Yachiru giggled: she also had seen how Kenpachi had tried to wake snoring Ichigo up, first gently pushing him and then slightly more violently shaking him and eventually just shrugging and leaving without him.

"There's coffee for you, Ken-chan!" Yachiru giggled and poured the dark liquid to a cup. "It's extra strong!"

"Good..." Kenpachi sighed and sat down. Yachiru smiled, gave Kenpachi hug and sprinted away: "I'm off! See you later, Ken-chan and Ichi-mommy!"

"Ichi-mom -?" Ichigo almost choked. Kenpcahi grinned and sipped his coffee.

"Uh..." Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "So... what did captain commander say?"

"Praised us and arranges a party this evening", Kenpachi shrugged.

"Oh", Ichigo blinked. "Good... Um, should we... talk?"

"About what?" Kenpachi glanced him.

"About us", Ichigo blushed.

"You regret last night?"

"No!" Ichigo shouted and Kenpachi blinked. Ichigo blushed even more. "I mean... How are we going to... do this?"

"I don't get what you're trying to ask from me", Kenpachi grinned. "Just spit it out."

"Okay..." Ichigo nodded, still all red. "I mean... I want to be with you. I don't want anyone else and... I hope it goes both ways. And... uh, well... I'm almost eighteen now and my dad has been talking about me moving away sooner or later and... uh, um... I... uh..." Ichigo was now really red and was also sweating.

Kenpachi guessed what the younger man tried to ask but it was way too cute to look Ichigo acting all shy in front of him. He hid his smile behind the coffee cup.

"Can I -? Could I move here?" Ichigo managed to spit. He panted.

Kenpachi grinned and he had to hid his mouth behind his large hand and look away but Ichigo saw that he was smiling from his eyes: "Don't laugh! I'm being serious here!"

"I know", Kenpachi chuckled. "You're just so damn cute."

Ichigo gagged something and growled, cheeks red.

"Of course you can move here", Kenpachi touched his cheek. Ichigo sighed and touched his hand. For a moment they just sat there, enjoying each other.

"You know", Ichigo spoke out. "This whole thing reminds me of that old fairytale. Princess and the frog."

"What's that?" Kenpachi asked.

"It's an old tale about frog who turns into a prince when princess kisses him", Ichigo explained.

"Princess?" Kenpachi eye corner twitched dangerously. "Are you saying I'm some sort of a bitch?!"

"No, no, no -!" Ichigo quickly shook his head – and yelped as Kenpachi grabbed his arm and pulled him in his lap. He grinned and Ichigo laughed nervously.

"That makes you a frog, then", Kenpachi whispered.

"Yeah, I guess..." Ichigo said.

"My frog", Kenpachi whispered and kissed Ichigo.

* * *

**I'm still not very happy with this ending but I didn't want to make this any longer than it is... For some reason while writing this story I've been listening Calvin Harris - Summer. No idea why but it kept on playing in my head non stop, so maybe it is the theme song of this story. :) Bye for now!**


End file.
